


Max Sat Amongst the Dead, Whistling to Himself

by Ecysmest



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecysmest/pseuds/Ecysmest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into the adventures of child by the name of Max through his post-apocalyptic world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max Sat Amongst the Dead, Whistling to Himself

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to this site. Despite this not being a fanfiction of any variety, I still wanted to put it up here for... whoever was interested.  
> Enjoy

Max sat amongst the dead, whistling to himself. The sun had long before dipped below the distant horizon, but he never really bothered to notice the difference. There wasn’t much of a difference to notice, anymore; even as everyone had since lost their lives, the bright and harsh city lights never ceased flooding the streets with their attempts at sunlight.

He yawned, stretching his arms, before continuing his whistle. He couldn’t remember what the tune had called, but it didn’t matter much to him. It was an enjoyable tune, and an easy one to remember. Good enough for him. Still whistling, he reached down and picked up a discarded bone. It was somewhat large, but light; as bones often are. A little dirty, as it had not had the time needed to bleach its color. He picked off a little piece of gruel that had yet to detach itself from the end of the bone, tossing it aside.

“So, what did it this time?” He asked the bodies lying around him. He got no answer. This wasn’t the first collection of concrete and steel towers that he’d come across; the streets home to varying numbers of corpses.

“And it certainly won’t be the last.” He stood, dusting off his pants. He twirled the bone in his hand, letting it come to rest in his palm before closing his fingers around it again. “I suppose there’s no point in waiting around here any longer; it’s getting rather boring.”

He took a moment to stretch his legs before setting off down the street again, mindful of the scattered bodies. He resumed his whistled tune, spinning the bone beside him like a cane. The sound echoed off the empty walls around him, carrying for could have been miles, but was likely no more than the limits of the city.

“Where shall I go next?” Max directed his question once again to the still corpses around his feet. Once again, no answer came. “Oh, come now. Don’t be like that. These crowds are always so quiet. Would it honestly kill you to make at least some casual conversation?”

He paused for a moment, thinking. After a few moments, he kept walking; a smile curving his lips. “I suppose you’re already dead, though. So I guess it already has!” He spoke quite cheerily for someone walking through a dead city, the dead strewn about the street in front of him. Despite having no more than 12, or perhaps 13, years behind him, he acted as though the clearly dead people around him were his best friends. After walking for a few more moments, there was a noise behind him. A dry, scuffling shuffle of extremely unsteady feet dragging on concrete.

Max turned, without moving his legs, curious instead of scared. Something shambled towards him, its legs trying their hardest to be coordinated but failing rather miserable. The thing’s mouth hung open, and its arms strutted jerkily as it stumbled over corpses.

Max smiled. “Oh! Someone’s come to play, now? How fun! I hope you brought some friends. it’s been dreadfully boring on my own.” In response, the thing groaned loudly. A few other bodies around twitched, their heads turning in an attempt to look at the source of the noise. They began to claw their way to their feet, wavering heavily as they stood on their unstable legs.

Max had turned all the way around, now, and the gin on his face was larger than it had been before. “Great! We’ll play a game! I’ll hide; and you all seek!”

The shambling things slowly made their way towards him, all their mouths gaping wide to show crooked and splintered teeth. A chorus of their moans began to fill the air, not quite louder than Max’s whistle. The combined noise echoed off the concrete towers and spread through the entire city. The things were quite close to him now, inches from raking his chest with their ragged, bony fingers. “Aww, you don’t want to play hide and seek?” Max skipped back, laughing heartily, then took off at a skipping run down the street. “Alright, then. Catch me if you can!”

With ravenous, flesh-eating monsters shambling close behind, Max ran and skipped as though this were nothing more than a playground game of tag. He bounded over the bodies, placing his steps carefully. He made several sharp turns, the stumbling corpses a few meters behind him. His giddy laugh rang out over the moans, joyous in the face of imminent consumption. He stopped suddenly, his shoes skidding over the concrete.

A rather tall chain-linked fence stood in his path, an imposing barrier that would likely lead to his death. “That’s no fair!” He climbed up on a dumpster fortunately placed up against the fence. He looked up at the still-towering wall of metal links. Noise behind him called for his attention, and he turned to see the walking━Or in this case, it was more of a stumbling gallop━dead falling over one another to get through the tight space of the alleyway.

“You’re not allowed to cheat like that! Didn’t even count to 10, first...!” He stamped his foot before jumping up on the fence and beginning to climb. The dead slammed into the metal, shaking the links as they attempted to grab hold of his ankles. Max reached the top and, with some trouble, swung his legs over to the other side. Looking down, he let go and landed with a clack on his feet. He backed away a little from the fence, just out of the things’ reach, and clapped excitedly.

“That was fun! Better luck next time, though. Bye bye!” And after an eccentric wave to the ravenous and frantically clawing mass of undead, he skipped away to the other end of the alley. “Time to find someone else to play with.”

The happy, skipping boy was soon lost to the ever-hungry creatures still beating uselessly at the metal fence.


End file.
